The Gift
by andy1990
Summary: Alexis gives Kate a very special gift. I own nothing of Castle,wish I did.


**Ok guys this is an attempt at a "One shot", hope you like. Thanks for reading and reviews are wonderful. I hadn't seen any f.f. like it .**

Kate was in her apartment getting ready for what possibly could be a really long evening. She had no idea why she even said yes to the invitation. _Oh yea little Castle asked her to come over._

_That child is definitely her father's daughter, _she thought as she was applying the finishing touches to her hair and make-up.

Kate made her way over to the Castle loft and giving herself the once over before knocking on the door.

"Come in darling." Martha bellowed as she ushered Kate into the loft.

"Hey Kate, you're here.!!!" Alexis squealed as she practically knocked Kate over when she threw herself in her arms hugging her.

"Hey, Alexis, thank you for inviting me over." Kate told the young girl as she was trying to keep her footing and not fall over.

Just then Castle comes out of his office wondering what all the commotion was all about.

"Kate you're here. I was wondering what all the commotion was out here." Castle said as he took her coat to hang it on the coat stand in the foyer.

"Thanks for including me for pizza night, it was very nice of you." Kate told him shyly.

"Hey don't thank me, I had nothing to do with anything this time, it was all the squirts idea." nodding towards his daughter.

"Oh ok." Kate said with a little grin not believing a word of it.

"Ok so who is ready to make pizza?" Castle asked

"Me" squealed Alexis.

"Ditto" Kate chimed in.

They all made their own little pizzas, that way they could put whatever toppings on it they wanted. After they had their fill of pizza, Alexis informed them that it was movie time.

"Ok Kate so the other thing we do on pizza night is watch a movie." Alexis piped up and told her.

"Ok….so a little birdie told me "Gone with the Wind" was one of your favorite movies. Which is totally awesome because it's my all time favorite." Alexis said grinning from ear to ear.

"Why, Kate.. I had no idea you were a chick flick kinda gal" Castle said smirking at her.

"What's the matter Castle, feeling a bit out numbered? Kate quipped as they all made their way over to the couches to start the movie.

"Ok but first before we turn the movie on, I need to give you something and I hope you like it." Alexis said, a more serious look coming across her face.

"Ok." Kate told the girl as she pulled out a small gift bag from behind one of the couches and handed it to Kate.

Kate took the bag from Alexis and pulled out a small but elegant leather miniature photo album with the initials "KB" inscribed on the front.

"Alexis it's beautiful, you shouldn't have" Kate said feeling tear welling up in her eyes.

"There's more, look inside." The girl told her looking at her dad who was proud as punch at what his daughter had done for Kate.

Kate opened the photo album and staring back at her were pictures of her mom when she was alive, each page a new photo. Kate couldn't hold back tears any longer, they flowed unmercifully.

"Alexis Castle this is the most wonderful, thoughtful, generous gift anyone has ever given me. I will carry this album with me forever, everywhere I go." Kate told the girl choking back tears as they hugged and everyone was crying now, even Castle.

" I just wanted to do something nice for you, I know how much you miss your mom..and when I found that photo album in the storage closet that one day, I could tell how it affected you and me and my dad both had never seen you with one, so I decided to make one for you." she said, explaining where the idea came from.

"Well it was a wonderful idea sweetie and I love it." Kate said and hugged the girl again.

"Ok enough mush for tonight." Alexis said and turned on the movie.

A few minutes into the movie Kate looked at Castle, who of course was staring.

"First of all, stop staring, you freak me out when you do that. Second, thank you for raising such a wonderfully kind and thoughtful daughter." Kate said leaning into Castle unrepentantly, but with ease as they continued watching the movie.

A little while later, Kate looked over at Castle who was watching the movie.

"Castle how did she get a hold of the pictures in the album in the first place" Kate asked with an eyebrow raised.

Castle had to think quick. "_What can I say the kid is gifted_"


End file.
